Repair Boy
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "Frank took one look at Leo and vowed to always let Leo's jokes be a reminder; Sometimes the most outgoing people, are the ones who need help the most."


This is a sad one-shot so if you are an emotional fangirl like me, grab a box of tissues.

 _ **Okay, now that that's all out of the way, I own nothing but the plot. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Repair Boy**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person limited POV: (meaning we only know Frank's thought's and feelings)**_

 _ **PROLOUGE/INTRODUCTION:**_

Frank walked down the hall of the Argo II. It had been about 3 days Since Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus _. It was my fault,_ Frank thought, _I should've payed attention_. Leo kept blaming himself, and Hazel was the only one who could convince him that he couldn't blame himself.

It made Frank kinda Jealous, Hazel was spending her time comforting her brother Nico (Who had just been through Tartarus and then watched two of his friends fall in).Frank didn't mind her consoling Nico, they're siblings and Nico really needs her, but the rest of the time Hazel spends either to herself or comforting Leo.

 _ **END OF INTRODUCTION.**_

* * *

Frank sighs, ' _I'm her boyfriend, I want some love._ '

As said before, Frank walks down the hall of the Argo II and hears sniffling coming from the cabin next to him. It's _Leo's_ cabin. Frank sits by the door and listens.

"First you, then Festus, and now Percy and Annabeth." Leo sniffles.

Frank looks through the open crack and sees Leo staring a picture of someone. The edges of the photo were charred, like someone burned them.

Leo sniffles again and then tosses the photo on his bed, He flops down and whispers, "None of them understand. I use humor as a way to cover up the pain."

A lump forms in Franks throat. Leo always makes fun of him and everyone yells at Leo for it. He _only_ does it so he can cover up his pain.

Frank listens a little more as he says, "It was my fault."

Frank couldn't tell what he meant by that, there were a lot of things he could be blaming himself for right now.

"It's my fault you're gone, It's my fault that Festus was reduced to a head, It was my fault that Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus."

At those words Frank wanted to push open the door and try and explain to Leo that it wasn't his fault, that no one but Gaea could be blamed. He would've done it except Mars chose this time to appear and say hello.

Frank turns around and stares the war god in the face.

"Why are you here?" Frank demands queitly, not wanting Leo to hear.

Mars lets out a chuckle. "I know what your going to do, don't do it."

Frank crosses his arms, "Why not? You _love_ it when people do bold things." Again Mars lets out a chuckle.

"Frank, Leo deals witih his pain through humor, through jokes. He makes fun of people to hide his pain. If you go in there and tell him it's okay or suddenly start being sympethetic when he tells the jokes. He's loose a way to hide the pain. Do you understand?"

Frank let that set in. Leo makes _a lot_ of jokes, if every single one of those jokes was just a way to hide the pain, then Leo must have _a lot_ of pain.

"Yeah I think so." Frank says, mouth dry. "Why do you care?"

"Well," Mars starts, "Lets just say that I know every way that everyone deals with pain. Especially during times of war. If Leo lost that way to hide his pain, your whole quest could pay the price. And as much I love war and bloodshed, I don't think that's what Leo needs right now."

"But Mars, why does he blame himself for Percy and Annabeth? Hazel seems to be the only one who understands and she wont tell anybody."

Mars takes off his sunglasses. "Frank, remember that fortune cookie that Leo broke to save the two of you?"

Frank nods and Mars continues, "Lets say Nemisis thought it would be fair to take Percy and Annabeth in exchange for you two."

At this, Franks stomach plummets. Leo saved the two of us and now blamed himself for Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh." Was the only word able to formulate in Frank's mouth.

Mars gives him one final farewell before disappearing. Leo walks out of his room and slams right into Frank. At first he seems worried, then he cracks a joke, "You worried about me Zhang? I promise I wont burn the place down."

As he says it Frank sees the pain in Leo's eyes. Frank scowls for good measure and Leo's eyes twinkle just the slightest bit.

"No, it's actually your turn to take the Helm, I think Coach could use the rest." Frank says with a grumble.

"Is he singing 'Gotta Kill Em All' again?" Leo asks with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, and every moster within a 70 mile radius is going to attack us just because of it." Frank says with a yawn.

"I'm rubbing off on you Zhang." Leo says with a laugh.

 _You have no idea._ Frank thinks while Leo jogs off to go take the helm. When Leo is far enough away Frank walks into his room to see the photo still on his bed.

Frank glances at it and sucks in a breath. It's a picture of Leo's mother. The only way he can tell is because she's holding him on her shoulders and it says,

 _ **I love you Mijo.**_

Frank crept slowly out of the room and walked to the helm to join Leo and the others.

Leo was cracking Jokes, Jason was shaking his head, Piper was leaning into Jason and laughing, Hazel was studying a map of some sort and muttering to herself, and Nico Di Angelo was up in the mast staring out at sea.

Yep, another normal day abord.

Frank took one look at Leo and vowed to always let Leo's jokes be a reminder; Sometimes the most outgoing people, are the ones who need help the most.

* * *

 _ **Did you cry? it was a little sad. I mean POOR LEO! He's mine ladies, so don't even think about it.**_


End file.
